A new Beginning ( title will change)
by AlyssaS
Summary: Corny story might get better Link/Malon Link returns and some
1. Default Chapter

Look look! I'm revising it! lol I was ten when I wrote it heheh so now I'll make it better with my fantastic writing ablilities...welll noo. But I'll try to make it a little more enjoyable haha  
  
  
  
It was a dark, stormy night in the land of Hyrule.One lone figure could be seen in the distance, hunched up and scrambling in the murky mud, slipping and stumbliing to get on his horse . His destination was Lon Lon Ranch, the closest place he could go to get help.  
  
He had been in the Temple of Time earlier that night. He didn't know why, but something seemed to draw him to it. It felt so right, like he was supposed to be there, like he had been there before. He was starting to get a bad feeling in the middle of his gut. He walked dripping water and mud in a trail behind him, towards the alter at the end of the magnificant temple. He heard his foot steps and the patter off rain on the staind glass echoing from the walls of the temple.  
  
After a while of looking around and seeing nothing, he rubbed his head and started to laugh at his stupidity. It was just a dream and he had come out to some temple he didn't even know existed, all in the middle of the night. He was cold and wet, muddy, and hungry on top of everything. The man turned around with a tired sigh and started walking away from the alter, when he heard a noise, like a chuckle.  
  
"Huh," He pulled out his sword ready for battle. His knuckles were turning white from his strong grip on the huge sword. He slightly moved his foot to the side and braced him self as he whirled around and spun to meet whatever was lurking in the shadows behind him.  
  
But to his suprise, there was nothing there. Thinking he had gone crazy, and that the old temple was playing tricks on his head, he mumbled to himself , sheathed his sword, and started to walk away, a little faster than last time.  
  
Suddenly the door of time exploded, hurling rubble at the man as he fell to the floor, covering his head and eyes, as rock flew to every side of him. He quickly regained his stance. A large , ugly man in gerudo clothing stepped out. "What the...Who.." "Shut up fool and get outa my way," the Gerudo yelled, before the man could finish. The Gerudo lunged at him with a growl, and stabbed him in the stomach, with his broad double- edged sword.  
  
He screamed as he looked at the man grinning at him, and as he saw the gigantic sword petruding through his gut. He sank to his knees as crimson blood ran everywhere in a pool around him. The gerudo painfully yanked it out, wiped it of on the back of the man's shirt, and rushed out, leaving the him to die in his very own blood. *********  
  
So there he was struggling for every breath, in the cold rain and dark of the night. The rain was heavily pooring down now, but blood could still be seen running down the man's horse and clothes. He rode for what seemed like a million years.When he finally made it to Lon Lon Ranch, he slowly climbed down and staggered to the door. The man felt dizzy as he rapped on the door, hoping for his life someone would be there.  
  
A tall girl with red hair, about his age came to the door." Hello? What are you-" She looked down at the scruffy man, and saw the blood seeping out of his muddy, once white shirt, and flowing down, mixing with the mud, making a putrid color around his feet. He looked at her, his beautiful azure eyes staring up at her as he started to fall, but she caught him, stumbling herself beneath his weight. "Daddy! Come quick!" she yelled. She took wat was left of his shirt off, and carried him into a room, with the help of her father, and laid him on the bed, immediatly tending to his wound.  
  
********* After she had cleaned and bandaged his wound as best as she could , her father cleaned him up, and gave him some new clothes to wear while she washed his own. Later, when she went to go check on the man, she noticed for the first time what he looked like. She hadn't been able to make out hhis features before because of all the mud and blood that covered him. He had scruffy blonde hair, and in her opinion a well defined chest and...  
  
No ,I am not going there she thought with a grin curled on her lips. Must be a Royal Knight, or something... . Or maybey.... No. It's not him. He's long gone. she thought with a frown. Although he does look like him..hmm.  
  
As she was pondering, something wet came smacking into her head. She screamed and flicked the thing off of her, when she noticed... " Oh my! A fairy?!" she gasped. She immediantly ran over to the little blue thing, swooped it up and held it in her hand. " Are you alright?" she asked wide eyed. A high, squeaky voice replied ,"Who do you think you are, to just smack me like that! Why I otta- Wait a minute! Link, Oh no! Is he alright? Is he dead? " The fairy fluttered over to the young man and sat on his broad chest. "Wake up, Link! Please wake up!" The girl stared in disbelief at the fairy, "Did you say his name was-was Link?" she stuttered. "Yeah, and I'm so sorry for acting up! Thank you for saving him!" the fairy apologized as she looked at the farm girl, her eyes pleading for forgiveness.  
  
Later that night, the girl was sitting by Link watching him and wandering why he had left her.. They had been good friends when they were little. Always playing with the horses, and running in the meadows. They went exploring and had make believe adventures, though real ones too. She smiled to herself remembering..."But that was before you left." she said softly to Link, brushing his golden bangs back with her hand, although he couldn't hear her.  
  
Her father walked in and looked at Link. Then he gave her a mustached smiled, and in a fatherly voice said ,"C'mon , you'd better get some sleep. He'll be alright.I'm sure of it ." "I'll sleep down here on the couch, ok Dad?" Malon asked. "Alright I'll get you a blanket." He came back in with the blanket and gave it to her. "Thanks I love you, goodnight." she said as she kissed her father on the cheek. "Goodnight dear." She made her bed and thought about al the events that had happened that day.  
  
*********  
  
As the girl was sleeping Link was having a dream. In the dream he had a large sword. He felt the power flowing all throught his body. He was in a the temple of time. He then walked up to the alter and saw three jewels: a blue saphire, a red ruby, and a green emerald.  
  
Link was now in a huge room. In the center there was a man playing a large pipe organ. There was a beautiful girl screaming his name . She was trapped in a jewel like prism beating on the glass. He saw images of him fighting monsters and battling demons. "A great evil threatens this beautiful land of Hyrule, Only you can stop it. You are the Hero of Time," a man with white hair and a mustache said pointing his finger at Link.  
  
Link woke up with beads of sweat collecting on his forehead."What was that all about?" He looked around the room and saw the girl who had suposedly saved his life. She looked so familiar..." It can't be... Is it?" He shot up, but slowly with a weak "Ow" fell back down from the pain af the gash in his stomach. "The Girl" woke up with a start and saw that link was awake.  
  
She got up and walked over to him. He tried to sit back up but she gently pushed him back. "It's ok, just rest.." she soothed . "Thanks for saving my life..um..." She started to smile," Malon," "Oh yeah Mal- Malon?! Is it really you?!" he gleamed. "Yep, in the flesh!" she giggled. "It's been so long.." Link said." I'm really sorry.." he started, but Malon interrupted him and said,"It doesn't matter now Link, you're back!" and with that she hugged him as hard as she could wthout hurting him even worse. 


	2. pt 2

I will "modify" all 7 chapter soon, I hope. So enjoy any flame is welcome and of course I don't mind compliments. :) lol By the way I think I was on crack when I wrote this. no for I don't know where this came from.  
  
  
  
In Death Mountain Crater, Gannon (The Gerudo man) had made his lair. He was sitting on his horned thrown the moblins had prepaired." Hm Hm Hm Hm... I will soon have enough troops to declare war with Hyrule....again! Those puny mortals won't know what hit em'. This time the so called "Hero of Time" won't spoil my plans. Heck, he doesn't even know who he is!Gotta make sure that mind spell holds up. Ahhh life is good!" he smiled as he casually sat back on his thrown and chomped down some grapes.  
  
"Gangahr! Get in here!" Gannon bellowed . A moblin with a golden helmet and gold plated armor ran in. "Yes Sir, your evilness, Sir!" he panted, saluting to his master. "General Gangahr.. everything's going well I assume?" Gannon inquired. "Yes Sir, everything is great, Sir. Troops are ready and we have more than enough suplies to last us throughout the battle, Sir! " "Good..and the wizard? Is he ready?" "I'm not sure your-" "Get him NOW!" "Y-yes sir!"  
  
There was hurried whispering in the other room and an "Oh! Oh yes.. Um can't it wait?" "No GO!" Suddenly a half lizard half human creature came stumbling through the doors. He was wearing a long blue robe, with a gold talesmin imprinted with a snake, dangling around his serpentine neck. He had excessive rings on his fingers with rubys and diamonds on every one. The hood was partially covering his face, but no one couldn't miss the beady red eyes.  
  
" Yes Gannon, you c-called?" he studdered. "Is it ready yet?" Gannon inquired. " Um, if I may ask, what is "it"? "You know very WELL what IT IS FALDORE!" Gannon yelled standing up and bangin his fist on the armrest of his throne. Gannon was a huge man and very intimidating to the lizzard, and it sent sent Faldore tumbling backwards in a heap of robes and scales. He scurried back to his feet and nodded. He took a bag out of his robe and chanted: onei malei malei maduse... He sprinkled red powder out of the bag onto his snake talesmin. Then he held it over his head."Maury malei malei MADORE!"  
  
A dark purple light shot out of the talesmin and slowly cleared to a blue ball of light. " This may be very dangerous Sir-" Faldore yelled over the noise, the wind rippling his robes, as he covered his eyes. "Silence!" Gannon yelled, and slowly put his hands on the light. Gannon was enveloped with it for a moment, his screaming very audible to Faldore, who trembled. Then he stepped out. Faldore was shaking like mad at this point.  
  
"The power....," Gannon boomed, " It's greater than the triforce itself. I feel.. Like I could crush anything and everything!" Gannon's arms were swelling bigger and bigger till they looked as if about to burst. Tremendous amounts of power flowed through him. He laughed coldly and stared at Faldore, the blue aura emitting from his eyes. Faldore gulped and started to run backwards when he tripped over a spear. He scrambled out faster than Gannon could turn.  
  
He tripped over everything, but he got out and sat against the door. He panted and heaved a sigh of relief. "OH NO, what have I DONE! He shouldn't have rushed me like that... It didn't work right..There is something that I left out.. Oh well, what Gannon doesn't know won't hurt him.. or ME, I hope! I gotta get out of here!" he whispered as he ran out.. 


	3. pt3

Link walked outside squinting from the sunlight, since he had been bedridden for the past week. His wound still ached but he was tired of resting, and happy to be outside again. It was a beautiful morning at the ranch, but as he was turning a corner...he saw... the Chickens! "Oh man..," he panicked, "Not those stupid chickens. They always atack me just because of that one little incident. Alright maybe I sorta tried to stomp em' all , but it was in a friendly way...yeah friendly...heh heh. "Okay Link,"he said aloud ," time to face those stupid chickens and show em' who's boss." He put his hat on with determination and charged the chickens, yelling and giving a war whoop like a madman..  
  
***************  
  
Malon was coming out of the barn with fresh milk for breakfast, when she heard what sounded like a herd of horses. "What in Hyrule..." she mumbled as she peaked her head around the corner. "Link what are you-" she was cut of with a "Run RUN RUN!!" from Link. He grabbed her and they ran... right to a dead end. "Hide me!" Link wimpered as hid behind Malon, clutching her tightly.  
  
She held the pails of milk up as to ward the mad chickens of, but they knocked them over and the milk poured all over Link and Malon, who were of course screaming. The chickens left them alone when they had satisfied their anger, and had won their victory. "Good morning" Link smiled inicently. Malon shot a nasty glare towards him that burned a hole. "Well you're the chicken gir, sooo I thought you'd know what to do.." he retorted. "Ha ha.. Well at least they're gone,"he tried to make her feel better but she bored holes into him with her eyes. That turned into a smile, and then to a giggle. "And what exactly are you laughing at.." *Snicker* "What!" "Must I,hehehe, answer you..heh, look at us!" she got out, not able to control herself anymore.  
  
Link gave a lopsided grin and started laughing too. When they laughed all they could laugh Malon said mockingly ," Oh my brave hero, you have been defeated by the evil chickens...again.." she choked out. "Yes my fair lady but we got creamed together." heheheheh.  
  
They got cleaned up and went to breakfast. Ingo was already sitting down, not looking too happy with the two of them .It was only him because Talon had left early to deliver milk to the castle.  
  
Malon got in before Link and noticed Ingo glaring at her. "Malon, you lazy girl, can't you ever do anything! You're so clumsy, dropping the milk! Pathetic!" he yelled. "I'm sorry Mr. Ingo." "You and your father are so lazy! It's a wonder how this place is kept up! I do all the work around here..." he yelled. Ingo kept raising his voice. " Please! Mr. Ingo, we have a guest..h-he'll be here any moment! Please don't be rude." Malon begged, "I do everything around here!" "Y-yes, Mr. Ingo you do-" she said, trying to calm him down. He took a knife and slashed it on her arm,and nicked her jaw, causing her to drop the glass she was holding. She screamed, and as the glass shattered Link stepped in.... 


	4. pt 4

Link walked in and saw Malon with a huge gash on her arm dripping blood on hte floor. "Malon!" he yelled as he ran by her side," What happened?" "I-I-I um, dropped the glass...um, clumsy me! I'll just clean this mess up...." she stuttered, as she scrambled to pick up the shards of glass."No, let me do that." Link said as he cleaned it up. He knew that probably wasn't what happened. "And why would she keep it from me?" he thought."Oh well she probably has good reason..." Ingo was still glaring at Malon. "Um, I think I'll skip breakfast..Um ok? I'm not hungry anyway." Malon said nervously as she went outside.  
  
She filled a bucket up and started cleaning her cut. As she was was cleaning it she thought,"Why is Mr. Ingo so mad? I know Link didn't believe a word I said.. He'll be asking about it. I mean, I can't tell him! Who knows what Ingo will do to him, or me..." At the table where Link and Ingo were eating their breakfast, Ingo was mumbling things like " Can't get good help these days... That girl and her lazy father..*Mummble* Can't get anything right.." Link became annoyed and went to see how Malon's arm was. He spotted her and walked over. "Malon?" he asked. She jumped and turned around. Link noticed a tear threateneng to escape. She blinked it away, put a fake smile on her face and said," Oh! Link! I didn't notice you." "Uh, how's your arm?" he asked. "Oh.. fine." "Yeah, ok...," he said.  
  
"Well I'm going to go for a ride.Epona really needs the exercise after being stuck in the barn for a week. Do you wanna come?" he asked. "Sure I-" she got out, but Ingo said, "I don't think so, Malon- um sweety, there's work to do here since your lazy- I mean , your hard working father is gone." "Oh I can help." Link said. "Oh no no no no.. you go off Link. She'll manage- Isn't that right Malon?" Ingo protested. "Oh yeah." she mumbled as she hung her head, and went in the barn nodding to Link to go ahead..  
  
"There is something wrong about all this," Link thought."I have to admit, Talon is sorta lazy, but the ranch is fine. And it's always happy here...I don't see the big deal" he thought with a frown. He took Epona all the way to Lake Hylia and let her drink it's pure glistening water. He saw a Zora swimming around. He watched in amazement as the beautiful creature spun flips, and twirled around. Cm'on girl" he said to Epona,"Let's get back to the ranch. Can't leave poor Malon working by herself."  
  
************************** Malon was starting to get really tired as she cleaned out the stables, wiping the beads of sweat off with her arm. Mr. Ingo had been working her all day."When is Daddy coming home. He'll probably stay overnight at the inn if he's not back by now," she thought with dread. She decided to take a break at the wrong moment, for Ingo came in and saw her resting.  
  
She didn't see his menacing face behind her until it was too late. "Malon!" he yelled,"What do you think you're doing!" "P-P-Please Mr. Ingo-" "Don't you P-Please Mr. Ingo me! You are a lazy excuse for a worker!" "I just rested for 10 seconds before you came in!" she yelled. Malon was getting tired of his harrassing. "Don't you raise your voice with me!" Ingo said as he held his fist out. He lunged at Malon, but she ran to the end of the barn. *******************  
  
Link was just riding in, when he heard a racket. "NO! Please don't!" someone pleaded ."That's Malon!" he thought. He jumped off of Epona and ran to the door. There was a board that barred the door and he couldn't get it open."Malon!" he yelled. "Ahhh!" was the only reply he heard. That was the last straw. He scraped at the door with his fingernails, and beat on it but it was no use. "Epona!" he yelled, and then whistled for his faithful horse. She came running over. Link commanded her to kick the door down. It took two kicks with her massive hooves, but the door finnaly went down. Ingo was holding Malon against the wall by her neck, Malon screaming and kicking Ingo as hard as she could.  
  
"Let her go!!" Link yelled, as He ran at Ingo and plowed him over. He punched Link in the jaw, but Link wasn't even phased. All that mattered was that he had almost strangled Malon. He kept on punching Ingo until he passed out. He ran to Malon. She was coughing and her face was as red as a tomatoe. She was crying at the same time. He knelt by her and said,"Shhh..It's ok now. I won't let him hurt you anymore." Malon hugged him and cried on his shoulder. "Thank you Link,thank you."  
  
When she was feeling better, Link tied Ingo up so Malon's father could decide what to do with him. That night, after many years of abuse from Ingo, and not being able to tell a soul, she had been saved by one of the best friends she woul ever have. 


	5. pt 5 it gets even more retarded!

At Hyrule Castle a war was about to break out. A young guard , barely sixteen, walked into the throne room, kneeled down, and said,"Your Majesty. A Gerudo messanger is here to speak with you." He looked up at the king eyes questioning, " Shall I permit her to see you?" "She may come," the king said, a stern look on his face. A beautiful Gerudo walked in. She didn't bow and she didn't smile.  
  
"Welcome to the castle friend," the king kindly said standing up and opening his arms in a wecoming manner. All the Gerudo did was stare at him. "Yes...Um What message do you carry my friend?" the king asked. "Tsk.." the Gerudo sneered , "We both know we aren't even close to being "friends". But the arguement of friendship is not what brings me here..today." the gerudo resented.  
  
"Make it fast," the king growled through clenched teeth,"My patience is wearing thin.." "Alright if you insist your lowness...," She paused to see if the king would react, but he didn't he kept a calm , passive ,face. The Great and Noble Gannon has declared war on you and will destroy everything in all of Hyrule if you don't meet his demands." "Just out of curiosity," the king questioned, rubbing his chin, "What might those demands be.." Her smirk grew wider," the hand of your charming princess, and of course the thrown.." she declared. "Never!" the king yelled. "Tell your ugly pig of a mam, Gannondorf, he has to get through us first!" She laughed slowly," .fool.What Gannon wants, Gannon will have! Fine It's up to. Either way your country will fall to our hands. I was just coming to see if you would do the wise thing and surrender. But now," she paused letting the moment sink in, " But now..You will lose the lives of all your people!" She turned on her heel, and walked out calmly.  
  
The king slumped back down on his thrown, head in his hands. "Gaurds.." the king mumbled,"send a messanger to all the towns , farms, and villages.. There must be at least.. at least one man or woman from each family to join the war. We will beat Gannon and his foul comrads if it's the last thing I, or this kingdom does" The guards nodded and dispersed quickly, and the messangers were sent out.  
  
At Lon Lon Ranch Link and Malon were sitting on a pile of hay watching the horses. "It's so great just to be able to relax out her. Every thing's just so perfect..." Link said as he closed his eyes. "Mmmhmm" was all Malon said. Her eyes were transfixed on the clouds. "Malon?" No reply. "Malon?!" "Oh a.. yes I think so too." she replied dreamily.  
  
Link leaned towards her to see what she was looking at. "See that cloud?" she said as she pointed her finger, "That looks like Epona." "Yeah, I see that." he replied. They went on for a while just relaxing and looking at the clouds.  
  
It was the afternoon and Link and Malon were inside laughing and joking while they ate dinner. Milk was pouting out of Malon's nose because she couldn't stop laughing, and Link was choking on his food. A quick knock came on the door. And both of them regained their composer.  
  
"Wonder who that could be?" Malon asked. Link got up and opened the door and a knight stood there. "May I help you?" Link asked. "I have been sent from Hyrule Castle. Gannon has declared war on our precious land, and we need at least one person from each family." Malon came over and looked worried. "I- I'll-," she started but was cut off by Link. "I- live here. Yeah I'm Malon's brother. I'll go." "Link..." Malon whispered. "Ok Link, take this." he said handing Link a rolled up scroll, " Be at Hyrule castle at 5:00 pm, tomorrow," the knight said as LKink opened it up. "Ok," Link mummbled, "See ya." Link closed the door. "Link!"  
  
Malon said," I would've gone. You didn't have to do that! You don't even live here!" "I don't want you to get hurt," Link argued grabbing her arms, and looking at her sternly. "You'll die or something , and I'll never see you again!" Her hands were shaking as she ripped out of his grasp. With that she ran out crying. "Malon!" Link yelled out after her.  
  
Malon was furious at Link and at the same time sad. She hated war. "Why can't people just have peace with each other?" she thought. She was running to the horse stalls. She just wanted to run away from everything. Innocent people fight for their lives just to claim some land. Stupid! Why can't we share?? She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. Any where away from the farm....and Link.  
  
"Why do I really care so much? Link will be fine." But deep down she couldn't help thinking of all the things that could happen to him. Link ran to the stables and got Epona out Oh Godess what have I done! He thought with dispair. . He decided to ride bareback because Malon was already way ahead of him. He thought she would probably go to Lake Hylia.  
  
Malon heard hooves far behind her but she didn't care. She urged her horse on, and finally she saw the gate to Lake Hylia. Why she was going there? Because it was one of the most peacful places in Hyrule. She jumped down and ran to a tree and collapsed , still crying. She had been there only five minutes, when she heard foot steps behind her. She didn't turn her head to look. She just kept crying.  
  
"Malon?" came a voice, "Malon, please don't cry.. What's wrong? It's just a dumb war." She turned her head to look him in the eye. Tears filled them. "Just a stupid war?! Link, people who were very close to me died in "dumb wars!" They risked their lives fighting for land!" She turned her head away again. "I don't want you to die..."  
  
"I'm not going to die. I promise-" "Don't promise that Link! You can't keep it..That would just hurt even more!" Malon yelled. Stood there in front of her for a second before he just sat down next to her and looked at the ground, and started pulling grass out, trying to thing of a way to explain. After a short pause he said, "It-It's not like I want to fight,You know...I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let your dad go..I love him like my own father. I-I would much rather stay here with you, my best friend. But I do promise that if I go down it won't be easy.  
  
I'll fight till I'm too worn out to move a muscle...and I won't go down until I know you'll be safe. Ok? " "Link? I- I...never really noticed how g-good of a friend you were until..until I knew that I could loose you..." Malon said huggin him . Link hugged her kissed her on the cheek. She calmed down and started to drift to sleep. She had her head on his chest and listened to his peaceful breathing. Then she was lulled asleep from the sound of his strong heartbeat. .She felt safe in his arms and knew that she could always trust her hero. Link let her fall asleep, and after he was sure she was in deep sleep, he picked her up and rode back to the ranch. When he got back he put Malon on her bed and kissed her good-night. Telling her everything would be alright. 


	6. pt 6

That morning Malon wouldn't even look at Link. She could't bare to. After all, she had just gotten him back, and now he had to be ripped away from her again. He was her best friend, her only true friend. He was the only person she could tell all her dreams and fantasies.  
  
It was now 3:00 and she silently helped Link pack. She took out Epona and saddled her, and slipped a bag of cookies into her saddlebag. She glanced up at him, not daring to look into his eyes, afraid she would break down, and said, " Well, this is it, huh? You're off to go save Hyrule." Link opened his mouth and then closed it, turned his head and mounted Epona. He gave her a kiss on the cheek leaned down and whispered, " Don't worry, I'll be ok." With that he kicked Epona and galloped away.  
  
She stomped up to her room and flung herself on her bed, and thought," Yeah sure. You'll be fine, dead while I'm left here waiting for you to come back!" She started to sob. She was so mad at him!  
  
"No! I am NOT going to stand for this. There has to be some way I can help him." She propped her head on her elbows. "Could I really do ok out there in battle? Link taught me swordsmanship..nah. I wouldn't stand a chance." She sat up and looked around the room as if she was going to find the answer to her problems. It was hopeless.  
  
*******************  
  
When Link arrived at the castle, the whole place was swarming with men and women. He waltzed over to the sign up sheet where two studious looking men were studying the sheets. "Exuse me,' he started but was cut off with a snooty, " Name," from one of the men. "Uh, Link of Lon Lon Ranch." The man gave a slight "hmph" and said ," Be prepared for your training in an hour on Hyrule Field. Bring your sword or whatever weapons you can weild and there, you will be ranked. First deployments will be launched tomorrow." "What am i supposed to do until then?" he asked. "Well, why don't you go mosey on along and..meet..some of the other men," the other man snickered. "Nah, i think I'll just-" he was cut off by a sharp jab in the back, when a person in a white outfit with a hood covering their features knocked into him and fell on the ground.  
  
The person composed themself and whirled around. It was a woman. Her eyes grew wide and she yelled, " Duck!" "Huh?" Link asked. He was forced down by the girl, and as he looked up a huge arm swept over his head.  
  
A deep voice said," Now come on missy! Don't darn ya be no coward!" Link jumped up and looked at the man who had almost taken his head off. The big guy had a brown beard, overweight, bald head, and a big hairy chest. He smelled of dung, and his rotten teeth smirked at the two of them. A scrawney guy with mangled blonde hair appeared behind the big guy and said," Hey Damean! Don't hurt the pretty lady!" as he winked and poked Damean in the ribs. "She'll be mighty fun when we get lonely, hint, hint." he laughed.  
  
The big guy, Damean, laughed too and said, "You're mighty right I wreckin, but this wrench needs to be taught a lesson!" The man who was with him took the girl from behind and had her locked in his grasp. She kicked and struggled but he had her in tight. Damean pulled out a whip and drew it back with a snap. He whirled it at the girl. She shrunk back and braced herself for the sharp pain. She looked up to see Link standing abover her with the whip coiled around his arm. He then, threw it down on the ground and glared at Damean.  
  
Damean snickered. "Oh so Little Missy can't take a beating huh? Need you're little boyfriend to stick up fo' ya huh?"He hurled Link into a nearby cart, and then he threw his piggish face back and gave out a whoop.  
  
Before he knew it, the girl had his guy rolling on the floor. "What the!" he gaped. He didn't even get to blink before she had given him a roundhouse kick right in his belly. With an "oomph" he tumbled back, got up, and ran.  
  
The girl ran over to Link and helped him up. "Are you ok?" she asked. He rubbed a forming lump on his head and smiled. "Yeah. What are you doing getting into trouble with the likes of him?" She smirked," They wouldn't quit bugging me. Hey thanks for your help. What's you're name? Oh forgive me," she said as she took off her hood. She had long flowing red hair and dazzling green eyes. " I'm Alaya, the archer. Friends call me Ali." she said as she stuck out her hand with a smile. Link was confused, but he shook her hand and said," Link. Nice to meet you... Ali.You have a shocking resemblence to someone I know. Only, you have green eyes and she has blue...Other than that ya'll would be almost twins."  
  
Ali paused a few seconds.Then she smiled again," Do you know Malon of Lon Lon ranch?" "Yeah I'm her ..fr..cousin! Well everyone tells me I could be her twin. Weird huh?" They finally let go of their hands. "I'll say..."  
  
Link and Ali talked and trained the whole day together. At the end of the tedious day of hard work, the king and his Royal knights came to inform them who was going to depart for the first attack in the morning. Link and a lot of his friends were chosen in a group, along with some gorons, and Zoras.  
  
"All the swordsmen will have a back up archer from above guarding him or her." The King started calling up pairs of names and Link caught that he and Ali would be working together. When he was done the king said," You and your partner will never part. You will always look out for each other. If I hear otherwise....you're as good as dead.  
  
Link turned to Alaya, smiled and said," Ok partner let's go set up our camp." 


End file.
